el reinado de las vampiras
by paatrii-cullen
Summary: Cuando las vampiras están a la orden del dia los humanos no puden hacer nada en contra de ellas son tan poderosas, sexis y malévolas que pueden hacer… summary completo dentro LEMONS ExB
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** Cuando las vampiras están a la orden del dia los humanos no puden hacer nada en contra de ellas son tan poderosas, sexis y malévolas que pueden hacer cualquier cosa con los hombres, además que para un hombre lo mas importante seria acostarse con una de ellas. LEMONS ExB

olaa geenteee estaa es mi nueevaa historiiaa espero que oss gustee, la otra historiia la escribire en cuanto puedaa porque no se xk no la encuentro asi que tardare un dia o dos en actualizar, lo siento de verdad y en cuanto a estaa histori aespero que os gustee de verdad

en esteee capitulo no voi a poneerr nada en realidad solo una pqueña introducción para saber si os va a gustar, necesito reviews para saaber como continuar o para cambiar cosas que no oss gusteen

sin mas dilacion os dejo con este capitulo

* * *

estabamos pagando la compra en el supermercado de la esquina mi hermano y yo cuando la vimos pasar era ella la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto

- hola edward ¿como vas? - le dijo a mi hermano

- pues estoi estudiando aun , pero no me puedo quejar- le pege un pequeño codazo y le vi quejarse ``exajerado´´ pense-bueno rosalie este es mi hermano Emmett , Emmett esta es Rosalie una compañera de la facultad

le di dos besos y le sonrei de la mejor forma que pude

-ROSALIE ¡ AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!

todo el supermercado se giró para ver quién era la persona que habia gritado y me encontre con lo más temido en estos tiempos, era una mujer bajita pero imposiblemente hermosa , de pelo negro y corto, pero lo que más daba miedo era que vestia de forma vampírica y ademas yebaba ese tatuaje de la "V" al alado del ojo para mostrar lo que era una vampira una hermana del diablo como las solian llamar

Realmente las Vampiras no hacian nada a nadie a menos que las molestaras, pero esta estaba realemte irritada y miraba con cara amenazante a Rosalie

Pobre Rose espero que no halla exo nada en contra de ella o si no estara muerta en menos que canta un gallo

-Alice que gusto verte de nuevo - dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera

* * *

aquii leess dejo el priincipioo

espero que os guste y lo que digo mi otro fic lo actualizare mañana o pasado y estee en cuanto recibaa algun review como 5 o asii , xkk mee ace muchaa ilusionn , y asiii loe scribo con mas ganaas de verdad

muxas graciaass:)

attée: Paatrii-Cullen


	2. el reinado de las vampiras II

* * *

Edward POV

el gusto es mio – dijo rosalie riendo

heii Alice a mi no me saludas o ¿qué? - o es que ya no soy lo suficientemente humano para servirte- dije con cara de indignado

o Edward tu eres demasiado humano, en cuanto a ti – dijo mirando y señalando a Rosalie – me a costado mas que nunca encontrarte, si no fuera por tu olor nunca podría encontrarte

que pasa Alice perdiste tu don de rastreador o ¿que?- dije riéndome de ella

Edward no se si recuerdas que soy vampira y en menos de lo que te des cuenta te podría matar- dijo con tono amenazante – yo que tu no me amenazaría

Ya claro que lo se , lo único es que no lo aras

¿y como estas tan seguro? - pregunto juguetona

Porque nos hemos criado juntos y soy tu mejor amigo y hasta los 16 años eramos inseparables hasta que te convertiste, y ara eres como una garrapata siempre te tengo cerca y como soy el único que te soporta, por eso mismo no me matarias – dije con aire de suficiencia

espera un momento ¿tu... tu eres Ali... Alice la pequeña renacuajo que siempre estaba en casa? - dijo mi hermano pasmado

Emmett no te había reconocido ¿como estas? ¿cuando has venido? ¿Edward porqué no me habías dicho que tu hermano estaba aquí? - dijo Alice

Por partes – dije yo – Emmett vino ayer no me a dado tiempo y si ella es Alice mi mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeños

Y AHORA!!! – dijo la duendecillo gritando y con una sonrisa en la boca

Bueno Alice aun estas con que Rosalie es un punto negro ara ti?? – dije yo

Bueno es que aun no entiendo que siendo la mejor rastreadora no la pueda encontrar a ella cuando es mi amiga- dijo haciendo un puchero

No eres la mejor rastreadora – le repuso rosalie

Buenooo!! La segunda mejor rastreadora -. Y nos sacó a todos la lengua

Quién es la mejor rastreadora? -Preguntó Emmett

El mejor rastreador es Demetrie – contesto Rosalie – pero por desgracia tiene mujer

Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Emmett

Jajajaja- reimos Alice y yo

Tiene que ver que Rosalie no ha encontrado el hombre ideal y se fija en quién no debe, como en un vampiro casado , y es que es súper raro encontrar un vampiro soltero … y la muy lista se fija en el marido de Bella la líder por así decirlo de las Vampiras - dijo Alice

No sabia que había una líder de vampiras – dije yo – tantos años que eres una Vampira y me entero porque se lo cuentas a mi hermano…

Pero si la conoces- Replico ella

Un momento Bella es Isabella o sea la que estaba con tigo es vuestra líder?- pregunte pasmada

Si, ¿ pasa algo? – pregunto molesta

* * *

**loooo sieeentoooo pero no podia actualizaar antees**

**se que no teno perdon pero espero k mee perrdoneeiss xD **

**xkk si me mataaiss no aabrra maas kaapituloss y aoraa empieeza laaa akcion :):):**

**muxoss beesooss!!**

**atteé: paatrii-cullen**


End file.
